Project Summary/Abstract. Candidate. My sole career objective is to secure a faculty position at a major research university or research institute. My undergraduate (B.A. in molecular and cell biology) and graduate (Ph.D. in molecular toxicology) research experience at the UC Berkeley under Prof John Casida focused on elucidating off-targets of organophosphorus (OP) nerve agents that are used as insecticides and chemical warfare agents. This yielded in 12 publications that 1) established a role for the unannotated serine hydrolase KIAA1363 as the primary OP detoxification enzyme in the brain and 2) demonstrated that dual blockade of monoacylglycerol lipase (MAGL) and fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH) resulted in dramatic elevations in brain endocannabinoid levels and robust cannabinoid behaviors, including antinociception. My postdoctoral studies have focused on annotating dysregulated metabolic pathways in cancer. For the duration of my postdoctoral tenure, I plan to hone my research and mentoring skills so that I am prepared for my independent career. Research Career Development Plan. The research group of Prof. Ben Cravatt is perfectly suited for the continuation of my training, as his group has pioneered the development and application of diverse techniques at the interface of chemistry and biology that I will be able to learn and apply towards my research. This lab is also highly collaborative, allowing me to expand my scientific breadth. Prof. Cravatt and I will focus on my continued independent development of experimental plans, and my ability to present and defend these plans and broader hypotheses, while I also participate in several training courses to further cultivate the skills essential to becoming a successful investigator and attend several conferences to gain experience in presenting my work and establish relationships with other scientists. Research. Lipid signaling molecules control a wide range of cellular and physiological processes. Imbalances in major lipid signaling pathways contribute to the pathogenesis of chronic inflammation, cancer, and metabolic and degenerative diseases. Many lipid transmitters, their modifying enzymes, and their downstream targets are interconnected giving rise to highly integrated metabolic and signaling networks. This network connectivity allows for potential coordinate perturbation and control of lipid signaling pathways by targeting key nodal control points. My current research has uncovered that monoacylglycerol lipase (MAGL) is one such nodal enzyme that controls a diverse array of (patho)physiologically relevant lipid signaling pathways. In cancer cells, MAGL not only mediates the endocannabinoid 2-arachidonoylglycerol but also regulates a diverse fatty acid network that generates an array of protumorigenic lipid signaling molecules. In brain, MAGL controls endocannabinoids and prostaglandins- both important in neuroinflammation. This proposal will focus on dissecting the function and therapeutic potential of MAGL in controlling lipid signaling networks in cancer and neuroinflammatory disorders. These goals fall under the missions of the National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS).